


Heavy and Happy Christmas

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Weight Gain, obese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: After getting stuck in the world of Pokemon, Midna decides to make the best of things with her new lover, a flabby Hex Maniac whose heart is as big as her belly.
Relationships: Midna/Hex Maniac
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036266
Kudos: 4





	Heavy and Happy Christmas

While the Twilight Realm was supposed to only serve as a prison for those that had once been banished from Hyrule, the ones that eventually grew to live as their own type of people, sometimes irregularities happened. The Twilight Princess herself, Midna, was always the one to try and figure out what was causing her kingdom problems…

And because of this investigation, she found herself in a whole other world. One that had immediately forced her into the form of an imp once more. One where people kept tossing balls at her, constantly calling her things like ‘a new pokemon they had never seen before’ and ‘a midget!’, and so many more awful names that served to bring no end to her infinite frustration with the world.

To make matters worse, she couldn’t find her way home. She could barely find a trace of the Twilight Realm itself, leaving her stuck in this new world that found a new way to abuse her with every passing day. That is, until she finally met somebody who didn’t treat her like she was some sort of overgrown pet.

She was beautiful. A gothic girl who wore a dress that was a few sizes too small for her, to the point where she was threatening to treat it apart thread by thread. But she made up for that size and the danger of being near her with a lot of heart, once you poured your way past her endless stutters and the admittedly worrying looks in her eyes. She was a total and utter sweetheart.

Was it any wonder that Midna decided to take advantage of her? Well, advantage would probably be the wrong way of putting it. She actually enjoyed her company. Maybe it was because she always baked her a ton of goodies. Maybe it was because she was squishy, just like the most regal bed back in her world. Or maybe it was because she had nothing but adoration to show towards the little imp, despite the stature she had been forced into. 

It was then, while she was busy resting on top of her new friend’s flabby folds, that she made her decision. So what if she didn’t know how to get home? As long as she had this beautiful maniac, it didn’t matter. She could live among all of these annoying idiots, as long as she could come home to her and squeeze into with all of her love. And, perhaps most importantly compared to all of that…

She’d have somebody to play out all of her terrible fetishes with.

\---

Ever since Midna moved in with her Hex Maniac lover, things escalated beyond anything either of them could’ve anticipated. Whether it was their love, or the things that they got up to.

Hex was already a thick girl who could barely fit into a size XXXL dress, but after the little moved in, any kind of restraint she had went right out the window. She was forced to eat and eat so she could grow even bigger, to the point where she was threatening to shred that dress of hers to nothing but little scraps. And she loved every moment of it, enjoying the feeling of her tiny wife sticking her throat full of wonderful food…

The little Imp herself wasn’t far behind. She indulged herself in all of the food that the fat Maniac could give her. Whether it was little puffins that were meant to feed those creatures she said she cared so much about, or the cupcakes that were just so filling. She gobbled them down by the ton, until she could barely float off the ground any longer. That was how quickly she had gained weight, and she was proud of that insane growth too.

She grinned every time she looked at her love-filled Maniac. Her sweet muffin of a wife, who had grown so big that she couldn’t even get out to the toilet. The first few weeks of that were… Turbulent, to say the least. And neither of them knew how to really get themselves clean after that, so they put their heads together to try and figure something out.

By the time Christmas rolled around, the two had used all of their smarts, which weren’t many, to grab a gift that mattered to both of them. And as they sat in their very cramp little abose, looking at one another with bright lights in their eyes, it was hard for them to say the first word.

Their gifts were in plain sight. Midna had put hers inside her navel, which was hardly considered a ‘belly button’ considering how much it sunk into her tummy. But that was the perfect place to keep a gift, since her lover loved that soft spot that much.

Hex’s gift was in a similar place, hidden between her breasts. Thanks to those massive udders having filled up with fat over the last few weeks even more so than they had while she didn’t have anybody that loved her, she could hide that thing easily. Now, whether it was going to be easy to get out was a different question.

Their lips were pursed together as they tried to figure out the best way to prompt the other to grab their gift. They tried to think of the right words, they tried to put their feelings into action… But they eventually just decided to forgo any kind of affectionate words or feelings…

And dive straight into each other, their lips meeting one another as their enormous bodies pushed against one another. They could feel the slight edges of their gifts poking into one another, giving them the chance that they needed.

Midna’s elongated hair, dirtied thanks to how far it had grown without being trimmed, curled into a nice fist as it shoved its way in between her lover’s titties, yanking the surprisingly large gift out from that tit-crevice. Hex wasn’t far behind either, using her sausage fingers to dig as far into her imp-lover’s tummy-pussy to grab the equally enormous gift that had lodged its way in there…

Both of those obese lovers could feel their bodies trembling, their fat wobbling and their mountainous bodies trying not to release everything that had been kept inside. Each of them dug their grubby fingers into their gifts, ripping away at the packaging as they looked at the gifts each had picked out for one another…

The twilight imp blushed wildly as she held an enormous diaper in her hands, one that was meant to stretch as impossibly as one could imagine. It was meant for girls that were as big as her, even though those people shouldn’t exist. It was decorated too, small ghost creatures dotting every few centimeters of the plush surface, making it look even cuter than it should’ve. 

Her lover wasn’t far behind, as she noticed that it was the exact same kind of gift that the imp had gotten for her. The main difference between the two absurdly stretchy garments was the decorations. The imp had gone through the difficult yet endlessly appreciative effort of stuffing so many different little symbols from her world onto the otherwise black and boring seat of the diaper, making it truly personalized in every sense of the word.

“To think that you’d get a queen a diaper. What are you, a total clown?” Midna laughed as she pushed her fingers into the plush parts of her diaper, grinning wildly as it started stretching inward too. It was truly the perfect thing for a girl like her, even if she didn’t want to admit it.

Hex grinned a little too, hugging the diaper as close to her fat body as she could. “I-It’s… It’s perfect, Midna. Thank you so much, I love all the little details! T-They’re not very complex and kind of look like baby scribbles, but it’s the thought that counts!” The nervous-sounding Maniac giggled as she kissed the surface of the diaper, feeling her body trembling and her tummy rumbling. It was Christmas dinner time soon… They needed their changes.

Both girls were far too big to fit into a traditional piece of clothing. But thanks to how stretchy they were, it was easy to get into those diapers. “Hold still while I work my magic, clown.” The imp continued to tease her lover as she used her hair to all the effect she could, forming several powerful hands to not only hold the Maniac in place, but also shimmy the diaper underneath her butt.

The oversized gothic girl gasped and panted as she felt those hands dig into her, riling her up further and further. Even as the diaper was forcibly stretched over her tummy by going through her thighs, it didn’t stop her from feeling wonderfully. She could feel her cheeks flushing bright red as she tried to squirm on her plush seat, panting and gasping…

As soon as she thought it was all over, the waistband snapped into her tummy, making an indent as the diaper fit snugly onto her. “S-So squishy, so comfy…” Hex muttered, grinding up and down little by little. Not only did it feel so good to have it snapped onto her, but the fact that it was the imp’s gift in particular made her heart jump for joy.

Midna’s own diaper was much easier to get on, partly because she was a little less fat than her lover, and partly because she could control her hair that much more accurately. Once it had been snugly slipped onto her, she gave it a couple of slaps to make sure it was actually as snug as it seemed, before squeezing her fat thighs together and enjoying every moment of it…

“Heh. Guess your gift isn’t as bad as it seemed. Well, as you’ve appeased your queen…” The imp’s hair grew longer and stronger looking again, as she grabbed ahold of the oversized diapered Maniac’s legs with a couple of hands. “How about I give you a bit of a reward?”

To say that Hex wasn’t sure what she meant would be an understatement. To say that she didn’t like it would just be outright wrong, as she quickly discovered the utter pleasure that the imp’s idea brought. She could feel her body stretching bit by bit as she was yanked, but that was only because there was so much fat in her body. The real thing that brought her joy…

Was how her pussy was being rubbed up against the imp’s. Or rather, how their pussies would’ve met, if not for the thick inches of padding standing in the way of both. But despite this white and fluffy gap, both of them let out moan after moan, grins on both of their faces. Despite the fact that neither of them should be able to do this, the way that Midna had forced the two to scissor was nothing short of amazing.

“M-More! More, Midna!” The Maniac cried out, juices rushing out of her with an intensity that could only be matched by thoroughbred Miltanks about to spill their entire load of milk all over the farmer. Her diaper soaked it all up and didn’t even grow a little soggy, showing that they were going to be nice and dry over the next little while too. Even if both of them had bought these to avoid toilet problems, this just served as a nice bonus.

Her dear imp lover repaid her devoted screaming by pulling the two closer and closer, her entire body starting to shine a bit red from the strain and the arousal. The more she tugged, the closer she got, until she lost her grip from her concentration slipping for one mere second…

Causing the two to slam into one another ever slightly, bringing them both over the edge of orgasm. Both of them collapsed on the floor, looking up at the mistletoe that hung overhead. The only decoration that they were able to put up thanks to their absurd weight…

In the heat of the moment, the afterglow washing over them, both Midna and Hex leaned in for a kiss underneath the Christmas ornament. And in unison, they said the words that would forever linger, proving their love for one another…

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
